Senju Psychological Hospital Modern Naruto x oc Male
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: becoming a neurologist for Senju Psychological Hospital Akira Kirishima is here to make the patients feel human again and help get his best friend out of That place unaware that someone from his passted is locked away in same Hospital this is almost all male characters from naruto and its yaoi and yandere story
1. Prologue

Akira standing right in front of the intimidating and scary clinic for mentally disturbed men and women. His silky black hair swaying with the soft breeze.

The autumn is soon about to start. The leaves are already falling from its trees and branches.

The young man clutches his cloak nearer to his fragile body and begins to take all the steps of the high stairs leading to Senju Psychological Hospital. A forensic psychiatry dealing only with the worst cases of personality disorders and neurological diseases.

From the outside you would think that those patients came from completely desolated society aspects, a little unnerved by the depressive, the dark aura that seemed to encase the building with a thick blanket. It almost made him want to go back to Konoha. Shaking his head, a glimmer of determination shown through his blue eyes. This is why I'm here ─ to make the patients feel human again and help my friend out of this place.

With a last look to the gray sky and taking a, calming breath, before pushing open the doors and walking towards the front desk. Despite how the building looked outdoors, indoors, it seemed like a regular, hospital. Turning his head to face a young woman, he smiled gently. She had blonde hair placed in a high ponytail, and was wearing a white woman's suit with smart glasses. She smiled in return, looking at him with interests "How can I help you, Sir?" she said in almost a sexual tone.

I am Kirishima Akira, the new neurologist from Konohagakure University. I am here to assist in all of the wards..." He answers truthfully and stares at the receptionist the woman's smile faltered slightly as she held out her hand.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, but I prefer to just be called Ino. Follow me and I'll bring you to my boss, Mr. Senju." After shaking hands in greeting, Ino left her previous spot at her desk, heels clacking loudly Akira followed behind her, taken well notes of his surroundings and surprise when the duo approached a big milky brown oak wood door, and Ino knocked on it softly."Mr. Senju, the new neurologist is here, Mr. Akira Kirishima." Ino said as an awkward silence filled the hall.

"Enter!" said a voice of an old man the blonde opens the door, walking inside with Akira not far behind. Beyond an oversized wooden desk, was a man with long silky raven hair and welcoming onyx eyes? He stood up, proving to be a lot taller than the black hair male himself. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Kirishima. I'm Hashirama Senju, owner of this building."

Akira smiles, bowing slightly. "I can say the same to you, sir." Hashirama was surprise at the Boys formality, and let out a small laugh urging him to loosen up a bit. "It's been a while since I've had someone help out in all wards. I'm very lucky to have you, however, try not to overwork yourself. You'll end up in a bad condition, and this place will only add on to it, negatively."

I understand Akira said with a small smile but as a lazy knock on the door frame could be heard, causing all heads to turn towards the noise. This is the new neurologist?" Akira felt a shiver go up his spine at the voice, it was deep yet light, gruff yet smooth, it was alluring and he should stay the hell away from it.

"Ah, Akira, this is my younger brother and co-CEO, Tobirama." His ruby eyes burned into the younger male's skull, an unreadable expression in them. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Senju..." Akira said with a smile.

Hashirama was surprise in how, his new recruit was so calm around his brother normally he makes them feel uncomfortable. "Good morning Mr. Senju." Ino chirps.

Careful Tobirama I bet you won't be scaring our new recruit off soo easily before Madara does with that look of yours."

Hashirama says simply, causing Tobirama to grunt and look his way. "Do you really have to go as far as to compare me to that scumbag?" Both brothers glared at each other,

umm should I get you two some dueling pistols Akira said jokingly as he looked at the two brothers as he was prepared to walk out of the room until a single word stopped him. "Stop." It was Hashirama, his voice leaking authority. "Tobirama will show you to your first destination, then the person there will help you out. Take him to Kabuto." The pale man sent on last glare to his elder brother, before leaving the room, sharply telling Akira to follow him.

if I may ask...who's Madara? Akira asked as he keep following Tobirama "He's a sick man who almost started a civil war two times. He was also my brother's...friend with benefits." Akira staring curiously at Tobirama. "Why'd you tell me that last part?" The albino smirks very faintly. "Because I feel as if I can trust you. I can, right?"

"yes sir!" Akira said looking at Tobirama.

Chuckling softly, Tobirama's face went back to being stoic as the door to 'Kabuto office' opened. "Yakushi, this is the neurologist, Akira Kirishima from Konoha University." A gray haired man turns around from his medicine, eyes zeroing in on the black hair male. "Oh? You're the one everyone keeps talking about being my new subordinate. You seem very intelligent, I'm grateful."

He stuck out a hand after shoving his glasses up. "Kabuto Yakushi, but just call me Mr. Kabuto. Some people tend to mess up on my last name." Tobirama pats Akira's back gently two times, before leaving the ward. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kabuto." Kabuto was collecting a bunch of medicine and placing them on a tray. "Same to you. Here, there's an explicitly detailed checklist written on this paper. When you're finished return here."

"The chances of you getting lost is slim to none. There are security guards at every 2 blocks, so ask them for directions." Akira nods his head, grabbing the tray. staying calm the whole time "Heh, its look like your use to seeing this type of things. to let you know not all of them are bad."

"However, don't judge good or bad by looks. The most innocent person could be a murderer."

Akira nods his head, grabbing the tray and walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 1

Akira P.O.V

I stood in front of Block C staring down the hall. It was as if they could smell me, which some probably could. "A new one, how odd..." A woman's voice sounded. "Do you think he'll be like all the other ones?" A male asks timidly, his voice soft and shaky. "I don't know." I ignored their prying eyes and went straight to the room I was supposed to go to. "He doesn't look like the other ones."

Zabuza Momochi ─ mass murderer: he had committed countless homicides before he was caught Narcissistic Personality Disorder, mixed-manic episodes. An Anticonvulsant shot in the arm. Hmm... Sounds easy I thought as I keep walking down the hall looking around Block C, Room 9 - 15. I sighed, fixing my lab coat so I can pull out the keys Kabuto gave me. I hesitantly opened the door, shocked as to what I saw. A hunched silhouette, with a chained collar on his neck and his hands bound together by rope. The male didn't bother looking towards the door, in fact, he looked away. I slid the light switch into the middle, so that it wasn't too bright nor to dark, then I slowly closed the door behind me, so that I didn't create too much noise. "Mr. Zabuza? I'm here to give you your medication..." I said while I looked at him

Zabuza P.O.V

My ears perked up at the sound of his voice, so sweet and gentle, not demanding and sharp. It was very questioning, as if he needed permission before doing anything. I slowly turned my head, my dull brown eyes meeting his youthful blue ones. "I definitely haven't seen one like you around. You must be that newbie everyone wouldn't shut up about." It's been a while since I have spoken to anyone, ever since they forced Haku to move into another block. "Yes, I'm Akira." The black hair male said as he smiled gently, taking me by surprise. This guy... "I'm sure you know who I am. Why are you acting that way?" I interrogated, my voice deep and scratchy.

"Because I don't see you guys as monsters, I see you guys as human beings that needs help, and I'm here to help no matter what." Akira replies wisely, making sure there was the right amount of medication. I stood silent, thinking over Akira's words. "You're different." I finally said while getting the shot put in my arm. "I think this place is going to change soon." The young doctor laughs softly, a small flush on his cheeks.

Akira P.O.V

"I'm not that different am I?" Zabuza grunts softly, laying onto his somewhat comfortable bed. More than you'll ever know, kid. Zabuza said as I smiled. "Sleep well, Mr. Zabuza." I said as i looked at him. The ravenette hums in response, before his room was slowly encased in darkness. "You were sure taking your time."

A teasing voice calls out. I turned around, facing a man who wore a scarf covering the lower half of his face, had gray hair similar to Kabuto, and a pair of onyx eyes ─ like Kabuto. is gray a popular color I thought.

"Is that a bad thing? I didn't know we had time limits..." I said as I looked at the grey haired male as he only chuckled. "Are you really new here? There's no limits as long as you get it done. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

I grinned, taking notice of his attire. "You're one of the security guards." I stated, pointing at the badge. Kakashi smiles with his eyes, leaning up straight from his previous position. "Ah, you catch on quickly as well."

Back at Hashirama's office

Hashirama P.O.V

"How interesting, five months since Zabuza's been silent, up until now. He was also unresistant and didn't attack." I murmured to myself, eyes on the security camera. "While Akira is a sweet, alluring, and innocent boy, I didn't expect for you to get attached so quickly." Tobirama snorts at me. "Don't tell me you've already got your sights set on the newbie." I only laughed, shrugging my shoulders. "Only time will tell, little brother."

"Hmph, well while you're busy fantasizing about whatever, I've done some research on him. Akira most definitely didn't have a 'sweet and innocent' past." Tobirama holds up a file with Kirishima, Akira scribbled on the front. "To be more specific, child and young adulthood." He flipped it open, allowing me to hover over his shoulder ─ curiosity grabbing him like a fish caught on a hook.

Akira P.O.V

I couldn't prevent the faint smile from painting my lips. I relax knowing what im doing is helping these people. Zabuza had been a surprisingly pleasing man, despite the fact that he was a murderer.

Kakashi was fairly amusing as well. I couldn't but help to smile but that changed when I looked at the next name on my list and felt my heart rate pick up slightly. I didn't know if I should be excited or afraid of the man. I was going to meet next.

Madara Uchiha. Just the thought of that man-made chill's run down my spine. But I've seen and been through worst I think I can handle this I hope.

I sighed as I looked at the file as I keep walking to Block A while pushing the cart

Madara Uchiha ─ mass murderer: Othello Syndrome, Type 2 Bipolar Disorder, Narcissistic Personality Disorder. Lithium and Anticonvulsant shot in the neck. Block A, Room 12 - 24. Ow getting a shot on the neck that's, got to hurt I thought. As I began to walk to Block A.

I stared at Block A, I wasn't scared. The doors had barred windows, and some of the patients weren't chained, leaving them to dangle their arms out of the bars. There was also more security guards in this block than the last one I was at. for some reason Block A looks like the jail scene in that movie Silent Hill revelation I laugh in that thought as I continued to push the cart, trying to ignore how the security smacked the patient's hand back inside as they curiously reached out for me. They're humans, not animals. I said in my thought.

Its seems Hashirama was foolish enough to bring in a newcomer." A deep silky voice spoke, only making me jump a bit as I looked to see, a pair of eyes glowing a faint red stared at me from in the dark. The tan skin guard named Darui glared at the prisoner, raising his baton threateningly.

"Shut up, or I'll make you. Murderer I rolled my eyes in how the guard was acting as the "prisoner" said

Hey come on in rookie. I don't bite ─ hard." my eyes widened, and for a second. My first thought was this guys is a total pervert. I really don't want to go in there with that pervert but i have too, it's my job I sighed as I tugged out my keys from my newly attired lab coat, shoving them in the keyhole and twisting it to unlock the door. Madara could only smirk in what I was doing.

"It won't hurt ─ too much. Just stay still for..." I was cut off when I saw Madara being treated like an absolute beast. He was bound in a straitjacket with a muffle covering his mouth. There were slits made so that he can breathe. A collar was attached to his neck, allowing him to walk at least halfway through his room. His black hair was untamed and messy, in a stylish way. Madara's smirk deepened as he saw the look on my face.

It's like being caged with a wild animal! I sighed as I pushed the cart against the wall, getting some antiseptic wipes and a needle. "No need to be delicate, I've been through this a thousand times." Madara say bitterly, watching me. "If I don't clean it, you will get an infection from the bacteria around your room." I said as I walked up to Madara. I gently pushed Madara's wild mane to the side, exposing his pale neck with a bunch of crusty blood on it. I was disgusted in how everyone treats this man more like sick animal then a human. "They don't even bandage it up..." I said, wiping off the blood without causing ache pain in my patient's neck.

Madara P.O.V

I observed the newbie facial features; light blue eyes decorated with wide rimmed glasses. They leaked of kindness and an open mind. His hair was a healthy vibrant black color. Based on his fingertips and cheek, his pale skin was flawlessly smooth, gliding swiftly against my flesh and sending erotic tingles straight down to my groin. I got a whiff of the young male he smelled like cherry blossom and some exotic fruit. And I resisted the urge to groan. Damn that Hashirama for demanding I had a straitjacket on, otherwise I would be having my fun with him in more ways than one. I unconsciously licked my lips the same time the newbie had licked his, leaning in closer to his short yet lithe figure.

The doctor went rigid as he felt my breath cascade on the side of his neck, and the leather from my muffle brush against his jawline. "You smell absolutely delectable..." I chuckled huskily, staring straight into the newbie eyes. My leather-covered nose brushed against the smaller male's and I couldn't help but moan softly at the thought of the younger's skin indirectly touching my own.

Akira P.O.V

I stood in shocked and maybe alittle bit of fear as I watched Madara's pupils dilate, before shrinking excessively. Not wanting to know what the hell this man is thinking about.

In a rush to leave, I quickly placed the bandage on the Madara's neck, gathering all of my used items and shoving them in the small trashcan that was attached to the cart. "Have a nice day Mr. Uchiha..." I sputtered out before exiting, not bothering to glance back.

Madara P.O.V

I watched as the young doctor left as I rolled head back as I savored the scent of my future lover. It's been a long while since Iven been that aroused, my member was as stiff as a board and I couldn't do anything about it. Damn... only to let my mind take me to one of those sexual and dirty fantasy one that my panthers is wanting me to fuck him.

~inside Madara's sexual fantasy~

That's when the Newbie leaned into me and whispered in my ear. "Fuck me Madara." The Newbie pulled back to see the handsome blushed face and red eyes he had seen had turned into a sinister. It was so sexy to him. "Fuck me Madara." The Newbie pleaded hoping to drive Madara over the edge of sanity. He turned around exposing his plump ass and puckered hole, and he moaned out his request again. "Fuck me Madara."

That was it myself-control was gone, I grabbed The Newbie's waist and thrust all of my rock hard cock in at once. "Ahhmm…That's it that's what I wanted." The Newbie's hoarse scream filled my cell as I pounded into him.

" Newbie… Newbie you're so hot inside I feel like I'm melting." I bent over the blue eyed boy and pounded him as hard as I could whilst I searched for the bundle of nerves that would help The Newbie reach the edge. With one more angled thrust I found and hit my target making The Newbie call out my name. "Looks like I finally found it Newbie." I chuckled.

The Narcissistic man repositioned his cute uke so he faced him and lifted him onto my lap. "Ahh Madara it's great keep go…nhhm…Fuck Madara!" The Newbie's voice was begging through the night, the pleasure too great for him to even try to hold it back.

" Newbie you're insides are squeezing me so tightly." my breathing became slightly raged and he quickened his pace hoping to make The Newbie cum before I did. I pulled out until the tip of my cock was the only thing buried within the blue eyed boy, making The Newbie squirm at the empty feeling.

"Mhhm…meow…Madara don't stop." The Newbie Narcissistic man cock back into him making me chuckle at the fact he meowed. The Newbie needn't plead with me though, I pushed into The Newbie slowly, half way at first then back to the tip, and finally I rammed into The Newbie and thrust in so hard and fast that The Newbie thought his insides were going to break.

"How's that Newbie, Better?" I teased when he saw The Newbie's back arch and drool drip down his chin, the teen was so close. "I'm not gonna cum anytime soon so you go head, I know you're dying for release Newbie."

"N…no I want to cum with Madara….ahhmm." The blue eyed boy managed to say through ragged breaths and his screams of pleasure.

I smiled in the Newbie that reaction just gave him a sinister idea. "Well if you want me to cum with you keep meowing for me dear Newbie." I dug my nails into The Newbie's smooth back and dragged down slowly making deep gashes in him, his sweat and blood mixing.

"..MADARA! Meow…more..ahhm…meow!" The Newbie meowed wanting my to keep his side of the bargain. "MEOW PLEASE FILL ME UP MEOW…Ahm I can't take it anymore."

my pace picked up he was trying so hard to reach orgasm in my lover, but I was older and more experienced it would take more time for him to reach completion. " Newbie really stop holding it in so much." my hand reached around The Newbie to pump the teen's weeping member dragging the bluenette over the edge and into the Nirvana of ecstasy.

"MA…MADARA MEOW!" The Newbie yelled out at the height of orgasm his ass clenching around The Narcissistic man's cock. He fell over on the bed his face buried in the pillow as I continued to ram into him full force raking my nails along The Newbie's back and thighs.

I leaned onto the boy and whisper in his ear. "Such a naughty boy I have." I teased nipping his earlobe. "You really are a naughty, to like it this rough." The Narcissistic man grabbed a handful of The Newbie's hair and pulled roughly back to reveal his blue eyes had a tint of red and were completely glazed over. His screams of pleasure had diminished to nothing but a gasps, drool dripped from his chin and The Narcissistic man couldn't get enough of that lewd face.

" Newbie… Newbie, I think I'm close now." I whispered, gaining a whimper from my lover. I thrust in a few more times and finally released deep inside The Newbie, the latter come for a second time at the sensation of being filled.

Back at Hashirama's office

Hashirama P.O.V

His mother was named Yuki Kimuro, until she married Kenriyu Kirishima. They haven't even been together a whole year before she started filing reports of abuse. Of course, they were dismissed due to lack of poof. A year and a half after being married, she gave birth to Akira. She try to sign him up for adoption, but Kenriyu refused, taking him back. Ms. Kimuro went missing by the time Akira was only 8 no one seen her after that." I said as I read the file.

Tobirama scowled at the paper. He couldn't imagine what happened to Akira, he seem so strong not letting anything bother him after what he been though ..." I released a depressed sigh, causing the albino to deadpan. "My poor little Akira..." I just want to hold him in my arms, and tell him that everything's okay. "I released another sigh.

" Tobirama ignores my sibling's forlorn expression. " I usually do that after you lose a gambling match...The white haired male shakes his head at me incoherent mumbling, turning a page. "Now then, about Kenriyu Kirishima."

Akira P.O.V

Letting out a sneeze as chills run down my spine ok whose think wrong about me I thought as I finished giving all of the patients their medication, going back to Kabuto, waiting for more instructions. "Hm? No troubles at all huh. That's a bit odd, I think the patients have taken a liking to you." The bespectacled male laughs lightly. "I hope you're okay with nudity. It's been awhile since some of them had baths, due to the lack of staff members."

Nudity? Oh no I thought as I try not to see an image trying to popping into my head I sighed softly. "I'll be ok if Madara isn't on that list." because the guys freaks me out I thought.

Kabuto hums in understanding, swirling around in his chair. "Nope, just 5 people. You can do the rest tomorrow. Madara isn't on that list, not today anyways." "Yes I said to myself taking the list of instructions from Kabuto.

"If he makes you uncomfortable, don't let him know. He thrives off of people's fear." And other things i said. in my mind think of how Madara looked at me with lust in his eyes the thought of that only made me shiver some more.

Kabuto just smiled, sliding his glasses up. I'm surprised you've lasted this long, Akira...

"Thanks for the advice, Mr. Kabuto. I'll be taking my leave now." I said as I as Closed the door softly behind me, I read the list, my eye's widening at the first name. A longtime friend, one who went missing for over 5 years, was in this hospital. No way had I thought as I read the list again.

Naruto Uzumaki ─ Dissociative Identity Disorder, Trichotillomania, and Delusional Disorder: Block J, Room 9


End file.
